Problem: Find the greatest common divisor of 75 and 360.
Explanation: $75 = 3^1 \cdot 5^2$ and $360 = 2^3 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 5^1$, so $\gcd(75, 360) = 3^1 \cdot 5^1 = \boxed{15}$.